


Mind, Body and Soul

by GillyTweed



Series: Reprieve [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Lexa, F/F, Jealous Lexa, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Top Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Lexa’s jealous and takes things a bit too far. Clarke knocks some sense into her in a very pleasurable way.





	Mind, Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally produced some proper sin for y’all! It isn’t the first sin I’ve written but the first I’ve really posted, so criticism would be very much appreciated.

Watching the great and confident Commander be jealous was a rather amusing sight. Lexa, rather than be blatant, is subtle, yet not subtle at all. She would stand close, shoulders just barely brushing with Clarke’s, back stiff and voice clipped. Those who didn’t know her as well as the blonde would barely be able to tell the difference from her normal demeanor, but Clarke could see the jealousy clear as day and she found it hilarious.  
  
They’d been attending a sort of gala for the ambassadors, the intent being for stronger ties between Clans, however, Lexa had deemed any and all ties being made between Clarke and the Crown Princess of Blue Cliff were to be personally supervised, very closely. The Princess, Nashvi, had been polite, and admittedly beautiful, but Clarke had known instantly that everything that happened, and would happen, would only be business based on how Nashvi’s eyes continually wandered to the young man that was the ambassador in training for Shadow Valley. It was doubtful that there would be anything remotely like flirting, yet Lexa had still insisted on being present, an adorable show of possessiveness. It was amusing of course, however, it quickly became grating when the Commander continued with the behaviour as they traveled to their shared room.  
  
Lexa strode ahead of her, almost stomping in her agitation. The sight had Clarke’s eyes narrowing, a frown gently curving her mouth. For now she’d see how her girlfriend would act, but if this continued she’d have to do something.  
  
The brunette threw open the doors to their room, ignoring the raised brows of the guards posted along the hall. Clarke simply gave an exasperated shake of her head as an explanation, unsure of how else to answer. She sighed as she gently closed the door behind her, watching as Lexa removed her weapons in a huff. She walked closer at a measured pace, like approaching an angry animal.  
  
“Lex, what’s wrong?” She spoke softly, gently placing a hand on the shoulder without the large shoulder guard. Lexa turned without prompting, eyes dark.  
  
“I’m fine.” Her response was clipped as she straightened, jaw tensing like every other time when she wasn’t fine, whether she admitted it or not. Clarke stumbled back eyes widening in surprise as Lexa lunged forward, a hand snaking behind her head while their lips crashed together rather unpleasantly, a tongue finding its way into her mouth.  
  
So that’s how she wanted to play this…  
  
Without hesitation she bit down, catching both tongue and lip between her teeth harshly. Lexa jerked back, a high pitched noise of pain escaping as a hand came up to touch at her bloodied mouth. Before the brunette had a chance to recover, Clarke had her pinned against the wall, resisting the urge to grin as she watched Lexa’s aggression and ego deflate visibly before her.  
  
“What’s wrong, Heda? Is something bothering you?” She narrowed her eyes dangerously, pressing closer until they were nose to nose. At first Lexa being jealous had been rather cute, watching her huff at the slightest thing that could possibly be interpreted as more than friendly, but now the older girl had gone too far. Clarke wasn’t something to be owned or possessed, and it seemed Lexa needed a reminder of that, and the blonde intended on giving her a taste of her own medicine along the way.  
  
“You were acting rather rudely towards Nashvi earlier.” She watched, biting the corner of her mouth to hide her smirk, as Lexa twitched at the use of the Princess’ first name. “I think you need to learn some manners.” Her hand slipped up to the strap across Lexa’s chest, undoing it in less than a second and letting the shoulder guard it was attached to fall to the ground with a thud. Lexa’s eyes widened at her actions, her tongue flickering out to lick at the blood on her lip in obvious nervousness.  
  
“I think it prudent to remind you that I was the one who chose to stay in Polis.” Her hands fiddled with the straps securing the coat, undoing them one by one as she spoke. “I chose to become an ambassador here in order to stay.” Her fingers undid the buckle midway down Lexa’s torso. “It was my choice, as it is my choice to remain.” She leaned closer as she undid the last buckle, her lips brushing against the older girl’s cheek. “And I think you need to be reminded of why.”  
  
She had to hold in a grin as Lexa shivered against her, giddy energy coiling in her stomach. Pulling away slightly, she grasped the collar of the now open jacket, not harshly exactly, but definitely with strength. Lexa’s pupils were blown, a thin ring of green around a disk of black the only part of her iris visible. Tugging gently, she steered her around, pushing and guiding until the back of Lexa’s legs hit the bed. The brunette’s knees trembled, but they didn’t collapse. With a push, the jacket slid from her shoulders and pooled on the floor.  
  
“Tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?” Clarke spoke softly as Lexa lowered herself to sit on the bed without prompting. The brunette blinked, coming back to herself a little and nodded, biting her lip as it trembled slightly. The blonde may want to make a point, but she didn’t want to hurt Lexa.  
  
She smiled softly, cupping Lexa’s jaw gently before leaning forward and sealing their lips together. She made it slow and soft, prodding at the split in the brunette’s lip as a warning when she tried to deepen the kiss without permission. Shifting closer, she pressed a knee between Lexa’s legs, providing teasing pressure that had the older girl’s breath stuttering.  
  
“No.” She murmured during a break in their kiss, drawing back as Lexa tried to grind against her knee, receiving an almost begging whimper in response. She moved her knee back tentatively, giving a little more pressure as a reward when Lexa didn’t press her hips forward.  
  
Her hands brushed against ticklish sides, making her smirk against Lexa’s lips as she felt the muscles tremble under her palms. When the other girl didn’t move, simply letting out a shaking breath, she slipped her hands under the cotton shirt that Lexa wore, tugging it up slowly.  
  
“Do you remember when you bowed to me?” She whispered softly, her lips trailing up an arching cheek bone until she could nibble at the delicate shell of the brunette’s ear. A choked sound reached her ears as Lexa grasped at her jacket, hands gripping weakly at the leather. After a slightly harsher nip, she pulled back, face blank.  
  
“Arms up.” Her command was obeyed instantly, Lexa’s eyes searching for hers the second the fabric was no longer in the way. It was a beautiful sight, the great Commander looking at her with eyes that silently begged for her touch, chest almost heaving as her breaths stuttered in her throat.  
  
“I don’t know if it’s still the same, but do you know the old world definition of fealty?” Her knee pressed a little harder as she leaned Lexa back onto the furs. Her fingers loosened the bindings wrapped around soft breasts, tugging them away to be joined with the coat on the floor while her other hand traveled down a toned stomach to caress sharp hipbones.  
  
“Fealty,” She returned to nibbling at a small ear, enjoying the soft gasps that it drew from the girl beneath her. “Was an agreement between a lord and his vassal, an oath.” Her fingers toyed at the waistband of Lexa’s pants as she ground with her knee just that little bit more. For a moment she wondered how wet Lexa was already before returning to the task at hand. “The lord would promise protection and support, while in return, the vassal would swear an allegiance so absolute that it was sometimes referred to as ownership.”  
  
“So, this,” One of her hands cupped a breast, the flesh filling her palm comfortably, warm and smooth. A groan choked it’s way from Lexa’s throat as she kneaded slightly. “Is mine, and this,” Her fingers slipped beneath her waistband, brushing through rough curls to gather a surprising amount of wetness on her fingers. “Is also mine.”  
  
She pushed down Lexa’s pants and underwear, adding them to the pile on the floor, and leaving the older girl naked and trembling, before straightening, her knee once again pressed to the brunette’s core. Clarke brought her fingers up and tasted the glistening wetness, humming at the slight bitterness, and watched as Lexa clenched her eyes shut, a thin sheen of sweat already gathering on her skin. Once her fingers were clean, she tilted forward, hovering above the wide eyed brunette, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
“You’re mine, Lexa, and it’s a pity you seemed to have forgotten that.” She murmured softly as her hand skimmed along the valley between soft breasts, barely brushing Lexa’s clenching stomach muscles and going straight to the apex of trembling thighs. The blonde was a little surprised to find a renewed amount of wetness there, but smirked as Lexa moaned at her touch. Shifting slightly, she wedged the brunette’s legs further apart, sliding her hips between Lexa’s knees as her fingers dipped in experimentally.  
  
Lexa whimpered at the intrusion, but quickly moaned as the blonde started gentle thrusts. She burrowed her head in the crook of the younger girl’s shoulder, arms wrapping around so she could grasp at Clarke’s back, hands slipping on the smooth leather of her jacket. Clarke simply leaned closer, flattening her body against Lexa’s as she pressed her thumb against the brunette’s clit, rubbing in gentle circles.  
  
Clarke continued her thrusts, falling into a rhythm with the circling of her thumb along with gentle kisses pressed to Lexa’s face. After several long minutes filled with breathy whimpers and soft groans, as Lexa seemed to be reaching her peak, she began gently nibbling along her shoulder, reddening the skin before she bit and sucked harshly, marking a trail of dark bruises along Lexa’s collar bone. Wetness gushed around the blonde’s fingers as the older girl stiffened beneath her. Lexa clenched around her fingers, walls fluttering as she let out an almost guttural moan, muffled only by Clarke’s shoulder.  
  
She slowed the movement of her fingers, helping Lexa ride out her orgasm before drawing out completely. A sobbing whimper escaped Lexa at the loss, her arms wrapping tighter around Clarke, not wanting to let go. The blonde quickly wiped her hand on the furs, pushing the thought of cleaning up aside to be dealt with a bit later.  
  
Clarke cradled Lexa’s head gently, shifting the brunette slowly until they could both lay on the bed, the older girl half on top of her. Lexa’s breaths were shaky and wet, and she clung to the blonde like she’d disappear if she let go. Clarke simply held her close, keeping their bodies flush against each other while moving her hand soothingly up and down the planes of Lexa’s back.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s neck, voice soft and laced with sobs. The blonde shushed her quietly, tangling her fingers in the small hairs at the nape of the brunette’s neck.  
  
“I love you, Lexa, no one else.” She felt a slight nod against her shoulder along with the wetness of tears. “Rest now, we’ll talk in the morning. Just know that you have nothing to worry about.” Another small nod before she felt Lexa relax, her body becoming limp as sleep overwhelmed her.  
  
Clarke waited a few moments, gently rubbing her hand up and down Lexa’s back until she was sure the older girl was asleep. Being careful not to jostle her sleeping girlfriend too much, she rolled her off and wrapped a clean fur around the brunette before taking the dirty ones and piling them in the corner.  
  
She stretched with a groan, rubbing at the stiff muscles of her neck as she padded to the bathroom. A bath would be wonderful in that moment so she could wash off the sweat and grime from the last few hours.  
  
After checking that the water had been switched since the last bath, she grabbed the coal tongs from beside the brazier in the corner and grabbed a sizable rock, glowing red hot with heat. She dropped it in the water carefully, watching as the water hissed and boiled instantly. She added a few more glowing stones until she was satisfied with the temperature, then shed her clothing before stepping into the warm water with a sigh.  
  
The heat was soothing on her skin and eased the soreness in her lower back and shoulders. She slid down further, letting her mouth and nose dip below the water. She blew a few bubbles, resisting the urge to giggle at the tickly feeling against her face, then straightened before leaning back and wetting her hair thoroughly, letting the warm water envelope her completely. When she surfaced, she lounged in the tub, eyes closed, her muscles relaxing slowly until she felt on the verge of being a puddle.  
  
“Clarke?” She hummed softly in response, tilting her head to look at the bathroom's doorway. Lexa leaned hesitantly against the doorframe, a fur wrapped around her shoulders and held closed with one hand. The brunette looked a bit dazed, hair mussed, like she’d just come out of a long nap despite it having been less than a half hour. She frowned as Lexa refused to make eye contact with her, her eyes remaining on the floor.  
  
“Lex?” At her name, the brunette looked up tentatively, eyes wide and filled with guilt. “Come here.” Clarke held out her hand, reaching so she’d be able to touch the girl she loved sooner, even if it was by less than a second. Lexa stepped forward tentatively, her fingers intertwining with the blonde’s slowly, unsure. “It’s okay.” She spoke softly, hoping the older girl would understand that she meant everything. She wasn’t angry or disappointed. Lexa was allowed to be jealous, to be worried, to have feelings. It was all part of being human, no matter how much she tried to distance herself from those feelings.  
  
“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa murmured softly. Her eyes still wandered, looking at their clasped hands, the floor, anywhere but the blonde. It was obvious she regretted her actions, but there was an edge of fear to her tone, something that made Clarke frown in worry.  
  
“It’s okay, Lex. It’s okay to be jealous, and a bit possessive, just think about how you’re acting next time.” The brunette looked up, eyes finally meeting hers.  
  
“Next time?” The question was breathed with a sigh of relief, as though she feared there would never be one.  
  
“I’m not leaving just because you were an idiot one time. That’s not how this whole relationship thing works.” The blonde sat straighter, tugging Lexa forward until she could slid her arms around her waist, resting her head on the brunette’s chest. “I’ll probably act like an ass too, and I’ll need you to remind me not to be.” Water slowly soaked the fur but neither cared as they took solace in the closeness of their bodies.  
  
“Would you like to join me?” Clarke murmured softly, tilting her head so her chin rested on Lexa’’s sternum. “The waters still pretty warm.” The brunette nodded, letting the fur fall from her shoulders and onto the floor before stepping into the tub.  
  
It took them a moment to settle, but eventually they did, Clarke leaning back against Lexa and humming in contentment at the feeling of arms holding her tight. Without the layers of clothes that had been between them earlier, she could feel every dip and curve of Lexa’s body pressed against hers. She kissed the brunette’s jaw as she ran her hands down the length of defined thigh and calf muscles, stopping when she reached an ankle and then reversing to bring them back up.  
  
“Did I hurt you at all?” She felt a slight pang of worry as it took a moment for Lexa to answer but breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the slightest shake of her head.  
  
“No, you didn’t hurt me. If I’m being honest, it was a rather pleasurable way to be reprimed for my behaviour.” There was a new lightness to Lexa’s tone, a lightness that told Clarke that the older girl was trying to hide a smirk but failing. Turning ever so slightly, she could see the slight quirk of Lexa’s lips that revealed her feeling to be true. “And I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat.” That made Clarke grin, a little surprised that this was how she discovered one of her girlfriends kinks, but wasn’t against the idea either.  
  
“So long as it doesn’t happen because you’re being an ass I wouldn’t be opposed either.” She turned to look up fully at her girlfriend, matching her smirk. “And if I could be so bold, what exactly did Heda find so pleasurable?” The use of her title had Lexa’s shoulders rising up around her ears as a deep blush covered her face and a good portion of her chest.  
  
“Well…” She stuttered, biting her lip as she searched for words. Clarke simply waited, resting back and getting comfortable while she traced invisible patterns on the insides of her girlfriend's thighs. “I liked you above me, how dominant you were being. The subtle ways you’d control the situation.” Clarke could feel the blush spread as she rested her cheek against Lexa’s shoulder, the heat warming her own skin slightly. “It was all rather pleasurable really.”  
  
Clarke hummed, moving her gentle tracing up to the reddened skin of the brunette’s chest. “We could plan for a night alone when there aren’t any meetings. You’re giving me a few idea’s I’d like to try that I think you might like.”  
  
Lexa hummed, craning her neck slightly so she could press a gentle kiss against the blonde’s lips. “And what are these idea’s exactly?” Clarke shifted onto her knees and turned, so she faced Lexa fully, and rested her arms on strong shoulders.  
  
“Would you be opposed to a blindfold?” Clarke smirked at the revival of the blush that had slowly been fading, Lexa’s skin flaming red once again. She didn’t speak but a jerky shake of her head told Clarke that she liked the idea. “Great, we’ll try that first and see how it goes, hmm?” She sealed her lips lovingly against Lexa’s, a giddy feeling rising in her stomach as she felt her girlfriend smile into the kiss.  
  
“But for now can we just go to bed?” Lexa asked when they broke for air, her tiredness seeping into her voice. Clarke nodded and gave her one more peck before standing and clambering out of the tub, dripping water everywhere. She grabbed a couple towels from the neat stack in the corner and handed one to Lexa before wrapping her own around her shoulders.  
  
They scurried back into the main room, the stone floors colder than normal due to the early spring chill. Not bothering with clothes, the blonde dove onto the bed, burrowing under the furs in search of warmth. Lexa quickly joined her, entwining their bodies and shuffling around until they settled in a comfortable position.  
  
“G’night, Lex.” Clarke yawned sleepily, nuzzling into her girlfriend's shoulder while she tightened her grip around the other girl's waist.  
  
“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa sighed in return, voice already slurred with tiredness. Clarke could already feel the older girl relaxing beside her, falling into sleep much faster than usual, sparking a little burst of pride in her chest. Lexa deserved rest, so if giving her an intense orgasm before bed would get her asleep even faster, Clarke was happy to oblige. She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s temple before snuggling closer, sighing as she searched for sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up over on Tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
